


Wonder

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [268]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: TVD verse with Caroline as the Mother of Dragon’s-esque (basically Caroline with dragons in cannon ‘bout to run this world). Thank you for doing these! X
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [268]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Wonder

When Caroline finally took Klaus up on his offer to be her last love, it wasn’t that she expected him to just coast on charm and declarations past. But the way he kept trying to surprise her, to show her every wonder of the world she had yet to experience - it was a heady thing to know how deeply he wanted her to stay with him.

Even he was shocked, though, when they found the jewels. The island was remote and riddled with caves, most too hot for even vampires to roam comfortably given the volcanic activity just beneath the surface. Stumbling upon a gorgeous cavern filled to the brim with gold and other treasures, Klaus wove a wonderful story about pirate hoards stashed all over the world, and how whoever found this place must have dreamt of returning one day.

“Shall we leave it for the next willful traveler?” he asked, his arms warm around her as she gaped at the precious collection. “I like the idea of having a secret all to ourselves.”

Caroline nodded, leaning back into him. “It’s incredible, like- What is _that_?”

Nestled into a deep pocket of rock, their flashlights glinted with the strangest collection of rainbows. As they crept closer, Klaus gently held her back, grave concern etched into his expression. “It’s getting warmer, and I’m betting there’s a fissure that could roast you. Let me go.”

So she waited as he gingerly picked his way across the loose mounds, frowning herself at the slight tremble beneath her feet. “Klaus?”

“Catch!" 

One, two, three polished stones the size of her fist pelted into her chest, and she cradled them close as Klaus followed them at top speed. He pulled her up into his arms and flashed out of the cave altogether, the low rumble of the earth only growing louder. All too quickly, they were back on their boat, smelling like rotten eggs and ash, three odd lumps richer. Sitting on the deck to catch their breath, Caroline gently loosened her hold for them to fall to her lap.

Two were perfectly smooth, their jewel tones unmistakable - one a lovely sapphire and the other a rich ruby. The emerald, however, had an alarming crack running through the middle. "What do you think happened to it?” she asked, stroking along the ragged seam with a soft finger.

And something thumped against it - from _inside_ the rock.


End file.
